


The Villain Is the One That You Came to See

by InTheShadows



Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but NOT evil Tony), (just really fed up with everything), (please see Hammer Is an Ass), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Hammer Is an Ass, Hammer Is an Avenger, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Orphan Tony Stark, Starks Killed Early, Tony is not, Villain Tony Stark, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Loki takes over the Hammer Industries building where Tony works, he doesn't panic. He doesn't fear for his life. Honestly, he has more faith in Loki than he does in all of the Avengers combined. (Really, they letHammeron the team. They can't be that smart.) He just grabs some thing to play with and goes with the flow. And then breaks out of the flow. Because he can. And when he runs into the god himself, well, what makes more sense than to offer his assistance? (He really,reallyhates Hammer, you know.)





	The Villain Is the One That You Came to See

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from frost-iron on tumblr that can be found [HERE](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/113029035167/tony-isnt-iron-man-or-a-billionaire-hes-a)  
> Also, yes, the title is taken from Villain by Theory of a Deadman. Which is the theme song as well.

It was in the papers for weeks after it happen. Article after article, headline after headliner screamed out from every newspaper, every magazine, every news outlet available. It was the end of an era. The death of a titan. Of course everyone milked it for all it was worth.

Howard and Maria Stark, killed in a car crash.

The country was devastated. Everyone knew of Howard Stark. He was a household name after all. Stark Industries was the leading name in the weapons business. Maria Stark was heavily involved in charity work. The power couple – rich, charming and formidable. Their death was seen as a tragedy. Taken so young and from such a mundane thing – a car wreck of all things. Terrible.

They reported everything, covered all possibilities, except for one thing. One, small, toddler shaped thing. Their son, four year old Anthony Edward Stark, was never mentioned. Not once. It was as if he had never existed. The majority of people had forgotten they even had a son. The others were too caught up in the drama to think anything of it.

Maybe if Howard had agreed to present the circuit board his son had made just days earlier, things would have turned out differently. Maybe if he gave just the slightest bit of attention to the achievement, things would have gone down a different road. Not necessarily a better one, but a longer one certainly, in the Stark's case.

He didn't however, thus allowing this grave – some might say deliberate – oversight to happen. The boy's godfather, Obadiah Stane, did not want him. He had no need or desire for him. So Tony was dropped off at the nearest orphanage and threatened to never come back.

He had a backpack filled with some clothes, a handful of tools and his two prized toys – his Cap action figure and his Bucky Bear. Nothing else.

At the time, the boy had huffed, feeling cold and abandon and so very alone. Wrapping his thin arms around himself, he curled up in the orphanage's doorway until morning. There the caretakers found him, lips blue and eyes red. They took him in and immediately set to warming him up. When asked, he told them his name.

There was a long pause before one of the women said the she would inform the authorities. Nothing ever came of it. He wasn't expecting it to. His godfather was clear enough. He was an unwanted thing now. His use had run out when Howard died.

And so Tony grew up, still smart, still a genius, but a genius lost in the system. Because no matter what he did or how smart he was, he would never have the same privileges he would have had if his parents were still alive.

He grew up as a nobody, making a name for himself, instead of a Stark following in the family footsteps.

Freeing in one way. Limiting in another. But that was all he knew.

By the time he was a young teen and Stane was arrested for treason, it was too late. He had been lost for too long, without a solid claim to his name. Even if he could have gotten someone to listen to him, it wouldn't have mattered. He was too young. Too inexperienced. There was no one he could trust to help him.

Stane Industries, formerly Stark Industries, was taken over by Hammer Industries. Because that's what happens when you get caught dealing with terrorists. Your Company gets taken over and you go to prison for a very long time.

So at age twenty one, graduated with his Masters in engineering, Tony sets off to work at the Company that should have once been his. It's easy getting in, everyone wants him. Even with no prestige to his name, people still want him. He is still a genius.

He learns one thing very quickly – he hates Justin Hammer. Hates him. Maybe even more than he hates Stane. Stane screwed him over. Hammer... Hammer is an _idiot_. Tony could – has – made better things in his sleep. For the supposed 'number one arms dealer', he has terrible workmanship. Tony is convinced he couldn't invent his way out of a wet paper bag.

And this is the idiot he has to work for.

There are so many things he wants to improve. Schematics he would change or scrap completely. If he were able, he could turn everything around. And that's not arrogance speaking. It's fact. Tony knows his mind and he knows what he can do.

But he can't because this isn't his Company. He isn't the boss. Even in R&D, there is a line that he can't cross. That he refuses to cross. Who's to say he would get credit for the change? That he would get the chance to patent it himself? There isn't. He's ninety nine percent sure Hammer would get all the glory and leave Tony with nothing.

Nothing that he wants anyways. He is sure Hammer wants to give him _something_ . It's just not something he would accept if they were the last two humans on the face of this Earth. _No_.

Hammer has gotten it into his head that he likes Tony. That he wants Tony. It started soon after he was hired and hasn't let off in the years following. Hammer is constantly harassing him, leering at him, flirting with him. Touching him. It makes Tony's skin crawl just thinking about it. He goes home every day and takes a hot shower just to try and get the feeling off of him.

He thought only women had to deal with this shit.

Not that he would wish Hammer's advantages on _anyone_ , no matter their gender. And, having to deal with it from just one person, Tony has a huge amount of respect for anyone who has to deal with it daily from _everyone_. Yeah, no thanks. One creep is enough.

It doesn't help that most of the other guys he works with find it amusing. They're always teasing him about it. Or telling him to just go ahead and get it over with. Maybe he'll leave Tony alone then. Or maybe he'll get some benefits from the deal. They are no help at all.

The women are a little more help, but he doesn't work with many. Surprise, surprise, Hammer is also a sexist ass. There isn't much they can do. Besides most of them prefer to stay out of it anyways. They don't want to be next.

So yes. Tony hates his boss. Definitely hates him more than he hates Stane. Stane screwed him over. Hammer just wants to screw him.

And then, if possible, it becomes even worse. Aliens invade and somehow Hammer gets to be an Avenger. _An Avenger_ of all things. Like what the hell? Literally, the hell? He built himself this big, clumsy suit of armour as if he is some kind of modern knight and joined the boy band.

That really makes Tony's blood boil because that man is no hero. Take it, Tony probably shouldn't judge. He's no hero either. But at least he isn't an idiot. Seeing that suit wants to make him cry. He can practically reverse engineer it just by looking at it. Good idea, poor execution. It's enough to make his eyes bleed.

Honestly, he's not too sold on the rest of the Avengers either. Anyone who works with Hammer can't be all that great. Even if their leader is Captain America.

Tony is torn what to think about that. On the one hand, Cap was his childhood hero. He still has his action figure from when he was a kid. And his, very worn, Bucky Bear. The majority of his memories of his father involve him talking about Captain America – those that don't involve him yelling at Tony that is. Even afterwards, he was still Tony's hero as a kid. Cap would come and save him from the orphanage. Then they would go on adventures together.

As he got older, he put those childish dreams away. Cap wasn't coming to save him. No one was. No one wanted to adopt a mouthy little brat. Too smart and too loud and too much. No one spent more than a few hours with him. And as he got older, less and less potentials wanted to see him anyways. Everyone wants a baby, or a toddler if not. The cute ones. The troubled ones or the ones that are too much effort get left behind to age out of the system.

At least Tony was lucky and had some support in terms of scholarships. No one wanted to keep him, but at least someone was interested in his education. Most didn't even have that. It was a dog eat dog world. And the underdog is only a story to tell at night.

No one is coming for you. You have to save yourself or get crushed in the process. Most likely get crushed in the process.

So, Avengers. He's not sure. Captain America means less than it would have before. Maybe even less than if he didn't hear of him from Howard. And speaking of legends, Thor, a literal god of legends, is on the team. And sure, he can be impressive as hell, but. Well. Hawkeye and Black Widow mean nothing to him. The only one he thinks he likes is the Hulk – Big Guy and scientist both. Banner is brilliant and doesn't deserve to have everyone hunting him. Other than that, it's hardly what he calls a winning line up. Not to Tony.

Maybe it's harsh to hate them because he hates Hammer, but hey. That's just life right? You win some, you lose some. At least Hammer now has a new hobby to keep him away from Tony. Not that that stops him when he's around.

He _really_ hates Hammer.

And then comes the day that changes everything. It's a good memory for Tony in particular. It's the day everything changed for the better. For him anyways. That's all the matters, at least according to him. He's never been a particularly caring person. Or, he knows better than to show it if he does care. The world has taught him that well enough.

It is the day that Loki holds Hammer Industries hostage.

It is a normal day at work and Tony is tinkering with a few different designs when the PA system turns on with a slight screech. Yeah, that's right. The 'most advance Industry' in the country has a PA system equivalent to an underfunded high school. It's really encouraging.

“Employees of Hammer Industries, this is Loki of Asgard speaking,” a voice announces and yup. Definitely Loki. There's even a slight green glow around the speakers. Loki showing off his magic apparently.

Tony isn't stupid enough to mention this, but he has some admiration for him. Certainly more than the Avengers. Plus he's a class A drama queen hiding a brilliant mind. And he's gorgeous. What's not to like?

Even the magic isn't a draw back. Tony use to think most magic is hand wavy bullshit. He still thinks that actually. But if you watch enough, you can see that there is a pattern to the way Loki works. Tony's not sure _what_ the pattern is yet, there's too many variables, but there's definitely something. He would love to know what. There is obviously something behind all of it, so what is it?

Tony has always known that one day his curiosity would get him killed. If it so happens to be at Loki's hand, he's perfectly alright with that. At least he'll have a view. Better than some of his other options at least.

“This is a take over,” he continues, “Do as you are told and no one will get hurt. It is your idiot of a Boss I am after. No need to shed any more blood than necessary. We are all civilized here – for now,” he says with distaste.

Tony snickers and quickly pockets some things that he thinks will come in handy. You never know what you might need. Loki is peaceful for now, but who knows what will happen once Hammer shows up. Things are sure to get messy then. And Tony would greatly appreciate _not_ being stuck in the middle of it.

And if he can't have that, he would at least like to have a way to defend himself. Just because officially he's never built anything of his own here doesn't mean it's true. It's the easiest place to get the parts he needs. And he has no guilt for stealing them either. Screw Hammer.

They are always small things, easily hidden. Small but mighty. Something that they'll never see coming. Tony has taken down more than one Doom Bot testing them. Hey it's New York. What do you expect? At this point, it's all part of the experience.

Doom Bots are annoying anyways. Points for annoying the Avengers with them. But minus points for almost making Tony late. Still better designed then Iron Man though. What a stupid name. Anyone who knows anything knows Hammer's suit isn't made of iron. It's just common sense.

But since when does the media have a brain anyways?

Tony manages a few more things before the magic spreads out from the speakers and engulfs them all, pulling them down the path he wants. Alright, so not just for show then. Got it. He goes with the flow, making no move to resist like some of his fellow idiots – workmen, he means – are doing. It's clearly no use so why make the effort?

They are herded into the cafeteria, when they are then released. Green light shines around all the exits, showing there is no escape. The buzz of fear and tension fills the air as everyone is crowded in. As Tony looks around he sees almost everyone is looking nervous at the very least, terrified at the most, no matter how much they are trying to hide it.

He can feel his own tension thrumming through his body. But he isn't afraid. Not really. He's noticed that whenever Loki comes out to fight, there's never any casualties on his side. Property damage, sure. But civilians? They always seem to get out of the way it time. It's practically magical. Ha! It's almost as if he is specifically preventing them. Like he cares or something. Maybe not about the people themselves, but image? Needless violence? Something. It's more than he can say for the Avengers themselves in any case. Accidents happen sure. But they seem to happen more to them than Loki. Funny thing that.

It's obvious no one else has noticed that though. Frustrating too. Tony knows he's smart, smarter than anyone here, but surely it can't be that hard to miss. Maybe Loki is trying to hide it, but if he is, not well enough. Not well enough for someone to see it. Loki might be a villain, but Tony knows worse people than him.

He finds himself a corner where he can watch everyone and not get crushed in the process. Technically the cafeteria is designed to hold all of Hammer Industries employees at one time. That doesn't mean it is a comfortable fit though. The body heat alone is making the room uncomfortable. Add the less than stellar atmosphere and Tony is staying the hell away from everyone as well as he can.

He pulls out his phone and begins fiddling with it. No service of course. Loki isn't an idiot after all. He obviously knows about tech and how to work it. But he's not looking to make a call. He's looking for another kind of data.

He brings up the app and can't help the satisfied smirk that forms when he sees that it works. Success. Take that you morons. He made this program ages ago. It's a energy reader, nothing fancy. When he mentioned it, no one could see any use of it, so he never told them he made it. Their loss. No use huh? Right. He's only able to scan and record the readings of Loki's magic with this.

He wonders if the Avengers have been able to do anything like this. Likely not, especially if they're relying on Hammer for their tech. He'd like to think that surely SHIELD wouldn't allow them on the field with that shitty of tech, but they let Hammer on the field, so what does he know? Maybe they like incompetence.

Either way, he knows that he is going to do something they could never think of. He is going to attempt to hack Loki's magic. The idea initially sounded ridiculous to even him and he thought of it. But then he was at the end of a three day binge, twitchy and bored and out of his mind with ideas spinning in his head. And he thought, why the hell not?

He's an engineer. He's a creator. More importantly, he knows computer code better than he knows himself. He can program in his sleep. Hacking has always come easy to him. He's hacked the Pentagon and SHIELD, with neither of the two the wiser. He can get into practically anything. Why not take it to the next level?

What's the worse that can happen? He fails? That has never stopped him before. He succeeds and no one finds out? Always good to have a backup plan. He succeeds and Loki finds out? What is the worse he can do, kill him? He isn't afraid of death. He hasn't been, not for a long time.

Curiosity will get him killed one day. He knows this. He has accepted it. Self-preservation has never been a thing important to him. Not while he still has questions that need to be answered.

Besides, he's always been one to get bored easily. Always needs something to do, something to fiddle with. He's a nightmare without it. Everyone likes to assume he has ADHD. Who knows, maybe he does. It's not as if he's ever been tested. Or cares to be. What are they going to do, put him on meds? Yeah, no thank you. He's fine without knowing. He can deal. It's everyone else that he drives nuts. Not his problem.

They always say all geniuses has their quirks. It's probably just that.

No one around him pays him any attention. He's use to that too. People are usually put off him within five minutes of meeting him. There is a number of complaints that always seem to follow in his wake. So he has a bit of a reputation around here. Added to the harassment everyone knows he gets from Hammer and no one really wants to get close to him. That's fine, he's not in the business to make friends anyways.

It has some advantages too and why would he give them up?

For example, when his phone beeps and he gives a soft crow of success, no one looks at him. When he casually makes his way through the crowd no one really sees him, just complains about the jostling. When he types in a code and is able to slip into the kitchen, no one notices.

Away from the door he can't help but give into the desire to do the dance of victory. Once he looped the cameras to make him invisible. No need to advertise his success after all. Who knows what a person could do with the knowledge. And he has no plans on sharing. Not with anyone here certainly.

Right. Time to move. Not that he has a particular plan on where to go, but he knows it doesn't include hiding in the kitchen. Not hungry and not scared, so onward he goes with another typed code. He can't help the grin that stays on his face though. He is on fire baby. Nothing is going to stop him now.

“Well, well, what have we here?” a voice asks casually, “Has an ant escaped my spell?”

Tony turns and sees Loki walking towards him. He takes a moment to appreciate just how _hot_ he is. Seriously, everyone always assumed that if aliens were real, it would be ridiculous to think that they looked like humans. Something about egos or something like that. But Loki looks human enough – as does Thor, but who cares about him? All the fangirls love to fall over him, but Tony doesn't think he's anything special. Then again, Loki does have a following as well. There are the fangirls who love a bad boy after all. They do have a point.

“Yeah it was getting a little stuffy in there, so I decided to go for a walk,” he says easily enough.

“Did you now?” Loki asks, sounding intrigued, if still vaguely threatening.

Tony nods. “Bored easily, nothing to do but people watch the idiots. Thought it was best to get some air. The burdens of being a genius,” he sighs somewhat dramatically.

“Yes well I am afraid the walk is over.” Loki walks, well it's more like stalks, closer.

“Aw Mommy, do I _have_ to go back,” Tony whines.

“I am afraid so,” he says condescendingly, “Unless you would like to assist me in taking over this building,” he adds.

Tony perks up at that. “Sure, what do you need?” he asks excitedly.

Loki blinks, clearly taken by surprise. “You would offer your assistance to the villain? Or do you hope to double cross me and play the hero?”

“Please,” Tony waves him off, “Heroes are so last century. And I hate basically everyone here. I _really_ hate Hammer. You want to screw him over? Sounds great, love to help.”

The look he gets from that is half distrustful and half disbelief. Tony is hurt. He rolls his eyes. “Look, I know you probably don't get out a whole lot to gossip, but not every one thinks that the Avengers shit rainbows out of their asses. About the only one I have any respect for is Banner and that's because he has a beautiful, beautiful mind. I mean they let _Hammer_ on their team, that's not saying much for them. And you do have your own following. Take it, they're an army of fangirls, but never underestimate the power of fangirls. They have like,” he waves a hand in the air, “pins and everything. Loki's Army, yeah?” he asks.

Loki gives him a sharp grin. “I am relieved to know that not all of humanity has sub par standards.”

Tony echoes that sharp grin and then thinks of something. “Wait, you just want to take over this building right? Not steal anything? Because while I have no problem with the stealing itself, why would you even consider using such shitty tech? Seriously, it's a disgrace to the name. I mean, stealing all his plans and stuff would really piss him off, which is great. But the shit itself is a disgrace.” And maybe Tony shouldn't be legitimately worried about this, but he is. He roots for Loki. He doesn't want to see him with _Hammer Tech_. Ugh.

“And you believe you can do better?” he raises an elegant eyebrow at Tony.

“Honey, there's no fairy dust required for this. I _know_ I can do better. I _have_. Just because I've kept the designs to myself doesn't mean they do not exist.”

“Interesting.” Loki says as he walks towards Tony again. He stops when they are standing next to each other. “Shall we then,” he waves a hand, “I require the the main computer – eventually. However, I feel a more leisurely stroll would be more appropriate at this point. Lead on.”

Tony gives him another sharp grin and does. More appropriate huh? More like Loki wants to test him. Either his words or his boast. Probably both honestly. One can never be too careful with these kinds of things after all. But that's fine. Tony knows he can deliver. He may have an ego, but he has the brain to back it up.

“So what _is_ your endgame anyways?” he asks, deciding to strike up a conversation. Why not? He's going to be the smartest person he talks to in a while. “In general I mean. Because to be honest, most of the time it looks like you're throwing a temper tantrum. Or being a little shit. Obviously it's more than that – you're clearly a genius – but that's what it looks like.”

“Is that so?” Loki drawls.

Tony nods. “Yeah. Pretty obvious you have some Daddy Issues – family issues in general. Not that I'm going to judge. Lovelace knows I have enough trouble with family and I've been an orphan most of my life. But what's your goal? Trickster god? Drama Queen? Distracting everyone from your long game?”

“Perhaps I simply enjoy the attention,” he suggests.

“Little shit then,” Tony nods as if he thinks that is all there is to it. It's not. It can't be. But if Loki doesn't want to say it, then that's fine. “Can I say how much of a fan I was of the pink unicorns? Big fan, really. I rode one to work for a week before they finally got all rounded up. I named him Charlie.” Tony sighs, “I miss Charlie. Landlord wasn't too happy, but he was neater than some of the other pets people tried to sneak in.”

Loki smirks. “I overheard a little girl wishing for a pony for her birthday. I merely decided to grant her wish.”

Tony laughs. “How generous of you.”

“I thought so. It would seem that others disagreed however. A genius' job is never done.”

Tony nods in agreement. “The Ents were a nice touch too. Pretty sure one adopted me before it got changed back.”

“You seem to have much experience with my tricks.”

“Yeah well your favorite section of Central Park is right by my apartment. Great view and it's cheap because of all the shit you do. Not everyone has a good enough sense of humor to deal with it.” He shrugs. “Their loss.”

They are crossing one of the main assembly floors now. Machinery is spread out, making it look more impressive than it really is. “Here's one of the _many_ assembly lines. Don't breathe too hard on them, they might break,” he says.

Loki looks more than half tempted.

A faint noise makes Tony look up right as three Iron Men suits crash through the sky lights. He can't help but sigh. _These things_. As if the suit wasn't bad enough, he has to go and make _more_ of them. Doom Bots have more sense then these things. Idiot.

Beside him Loki prepares to fight, but Tony waves him off. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out three spheres. “One sec,” he says.

The suits run toward them. Tony takes a moment to analyze the path they are likely to take and throws. It's three for three which makes him grin in satisfaction. One hits an arm, one hits a leg and the last hits a chest. Once they hit, they flatten out to make a disk instead. The suits freeze and then drop to the ground. Walking over he examines them. Yup, they work. Good. With a flick of his wrists he removes them. “I think they know you're here,” he says dryly.

“Indeed,” he agrees. He joins him. “Most impressive. What did you do?”

“Just short circuited them.” He holds them up, now back in sphere form. “They admit an electric shock capable of overloading a system. Fries the insides and makes it useless. Better than an EMP because it only affects what you hit, not everything around it.”

Loki nods. “Impressive,” he repeats, seemingly meaning it.

It makes something in Tony preen. He has impressed the god. Excellent. He is a show man at heart after all.

“But as you said, they must be aware of my presence if they are sending suits after us. I believe it is time to cut the tour short and go straight to our destination.”

“Good idea,” Tony nods, “But it's just you they're sending the suits after,” he corrects.

“Oh? And pray tell why is that? You are with me as well. Or have you been lying to me?”

“No,” he waves off, “I've just been looping the footage from all the cameras we've been passing. No one can see us from them. It was likely just bad luck we were in the same room the suits broke in at. They have no idea where we actually are. Or that you have help at all,” he smiles proudly. Because he is just that good.

Loki gives him another nod and holds out a hand. “If I may, I have a much quicker way to move.”

Tony hesitates half a second and then takes it. Why not? It's sure to be fun. And he even asked first. Loki pulls him closer and before he knows it, they are in Hammer's office. “Awesome,” he says. It's like Harry Potter, only without any of the negative effects they describe. Walking over to the computer, he automatically sits down and pulls out his phone and a spare USB. Because you never know when you are going to need one. “So what exactly do you want?” he asks.

“What can you get me?” Loki counters.

“Everything,” Tony says with confidence and begins typing on his phone. _Hey JARVIS, you ready?_

_For you Sir? Always._

_Great. We're going to hack Hammer's files and copy his hard drive. You up for it?_

_Is that a rhetorical question or are you insulting my code?_

Tony grins as he gets to work. JARVIS is his latest creation and the one he is most proud of. He isn't his first AI, that goes to Dum-E, who he built for his Master's thesis. But he is the smartest. He's like a better version of Skynet. Tony was always able to hack before. But now with JARVIS, he can hack anything without a trace. SHIELD and Pentagon are practically old news with JARVIS' help. Not that he's told anyone about his newest AI. Nor does he plan on it. JARVIS is much too close to a person to let people in on that secret. Who knows what they would do to his baby. Who knows what they would do to _Tony_ for that matter. Nothing pretty, that's for sure.

“It'll be ready in a couple of minutes,” he says as he looks up at Loki, who is standing next to him.

There is a bright look in his eyes. He reaches out to touch Tony's face, but Tony flinches away.

Immediately he begins cursing himself. What the hell? What was that? It's only _Loki_ for Christ sake. He's not afraid of him. He's not going to do anything to Tony. Nothing Tony wouldn't like or approve of in any case.

Loki drops his hand as if he has been burnt. “Your pardon,” he says stiffly.

Great. Tony shakes his head. “No it's fine. You can touch if you want. I've just had some bad experiences, that's all,” he reassures.

Loki gives him a long look before dropping smoothly to his knees in front of Tony. He holds out a hand invitingly, waiting for Tony to decide.

The action makes Tony's breath catch. Um... _wow_. He reaches out and takes the offered hand.

Carefully, gently, as if Loki is holding something precious, he kisses each finger, then the center of his palm, before cradling it to his chest. “I would burn all that dare lay a finger on you. Any that insult you. Any that are too blind to see the treasure your mind truly is. Ask and I would lay the world at your feet. You are a Prince among peasants.”

Tony has to swallow, mouth suddenly dry. “You sure do know how to flatter a person,” he says, voice vaguely shaky. But who could blame him? Holy shit, he has a god at his feet offering him the world. That's not a thing to scoff at.

“I am named Silver Tongue for a reason. Should you agree, I am willing to show you the _other_ reasons I have earned the title.”

Yup, there goes all brain function. Gone. Kaput. Blue screen of death.

Loki smirks as if he knows exactly what he is doing to Tony. He probably does, the bastard. But even the insult sounds fond in his own mind. He leans up, bringing them closer together, but still not touching anywhere but their hands. “Join me and it will all be yours,” he purrs.

Tony... well he should probably think this out more. Consider all the pros and cons of the situation and then give him an answer. But he isn't. He's always been impulsive after all. And his brain works so fast, what seems like an impulse to others is actually a thought out decision. He can just make them faster than everyone else.

Not much thinking going on right now, but he's still not seeing many cons – a gorgeous god, considerate enough to ask, intelligent and funny. What's not to like? That he'll be a villain too? Please, that's not enough to even make him blink. There are levels to that title after all. And he wouldn't be crossing any boundaries that his – admittedly somewhat grey – moral code would disagree with.

Plus he would get to mess with Hammer. Has he ever mentioned how much he hates Hammer?

Tony closes the distance between them and brings their mouths together for their first kiss. It is softer than he would imagine, if he ever had, but no less passionate for it.

Loki pulls away and grins, razor sharp. “Together nothing will stand in our way,” he promises.

Tony grins back and pulls him into another kiss.

Yeah, he's not seeing any cons here. Quite the opposite really.

 

 


End file.
